1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an electrical outlet assembly and more specifically it relates to a selectively recessed electrical outlet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electrical outlet assembly typically lies flush with the surrounding surface in which it is affixed. Thus, when an electrical plug connects to the electrical outlet assembly, the plug protrudes from the surrounding surface creating safety concerns. The present invention avoids such safety concerns by providing for a recessed electrical outlet. Such electrical outlets have been provided for in the prior art and may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address. However, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a recessed electrical outlet that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
Another object is to provide a selectively recessed electrical outlet that allows the user to situate the electrical outlet in either a recessed position or a conventional position. Various reasons may exist for desiring one configuration over the other. For instance, a recessed electrical outlet may be desired so that the electrical plug does not protrude from the surrounding surface. On the other hand, a conventional design may be desired in order to increase the aesthetic value of the surface in general.
The present invention increases the safety of the electrical outlet by allowing for the electrical outlet to maintain a recessed position with respect to the surrounding surface. Such a configuration allows furniture to be situated in a near-flush position with respect to the surrounding surface containing the recessed electrical outlet. The safety of the electrical outlet is thereby increased due to the non-protrusion of the electrical plug. In a sense, a recessed electrical outlet lies within a safety zone within the housing. For example, oftentimes an electrical outlet positioned on the floor of a surface can be a tripping hazard. A selectively chosen recessed position may prevent such a hazard because the electrical plug would not protrude from the floor as it would if situated in a conventional electrical assembly. At the same time, the recessed electrical outlet should decrease the chances of the leads becoming bent due to interference with other objects.
The present invention also provides for the electrical outlet to maintain a conventional position wherein the electrical outlet lies flush with the surrounding surface. Situating the electrical outlet in a conventional position may be desired in order to increase the general appearance of a surface. When an electrical outlet is not in use, it may be desired to return the electrical outlet to a conventional position so that the surface does not contain any cavities that may detract from the aesthetic value of the surface.
The present invention allows the electrical outlet to maintain a recessed position or a conventional position. As previously discussed, there are advantages to both the recessed and conventional electrical outlet assemblies. The present invention provides an idealization of both configurations.